1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a magnetic system for an electromagnetic relay including a core, an armature, a coil body and an excitation winding.
2. Description of Related Art
German Document No. 196 27 844 C1 teaches an electromagnetic relay having a magnetic system. A first housing part carries a coil and a core that penetrates the coil and forms pole sections outside the coil at both ends of the coil. At least a spring carrier as well as at least one cooperating contact element are anchored in a second housing part. The spring carrier carries a contact spring that interacts with the cooperating contact element. An armature that bridges the pole sections upon formation of working air gaps is connected to the contact spring. The shape of the two housing parts are approximately trough-shaped half-shells of plastic. The edges of the two housing parts are joined in sealing fashion. Further, the terminals for the coil winding and for the contact elements are conducted toward the outside through the wall of their appertaining housing part.
In German Document No. 30 46 947 C2 an electromagnetic, polarized relay whose magnetic circuit (with the exception of the armature) is embedded in a block of insulating material. Before embedding the core into the block, the core is coated with a plastic layer in order to insulate the winding coil from the core. The pole surfaces that form stop faces for the armature are partially covered with plastic layers. The remaining sides of a yoke part are also covered with a plastic layer, whereas the remaining sides of the other yoke part are merely partially covered with plastic layers. The plastic layers extend to the outsides and to the insides of the yoke parts and up to the height of the plastic layers on the pole surfaces. The relay disclosed in German Document No. 30 46 947 C2, however, exhibits a disadvantage in that the insulating measures are relatively involved in terms of production technology. Moreover, a compact relay structure is more difficult to make in view of the comparatively bulky insulating measures.